The Jurassic Book, Chapter four
Chapter four of The Jurassic Book. Plot Mowgli and company had taken the two dead humans back to the ranger station so they could be given a burial, and now was focused on tracking down the Sinraptor he saw and whoever killed the rangers. But for now the wolves were on the hunt themselves and Alex was invited to join. Mowgli was taking a break from his work as he wanted to see how his son would do. Currently the pack was stalking a herd of sambar deer, but they happen to be grazing with some rhinoceros, which complicates the hunt. Before they could even come up with a plan, everybody noticed the ground began to shake. "What's going on?" Luri asks to no one in particular, and from his perch in a tree Mowgli spotted something coming from another side of the clearing, closer examination revealed, to his surprise, living dinosaurs, "guys look" he shouts and points, the prey animals noticed too and the sambar were quick to flee, while the rhinos stayed put, but the two dinosaurs didn't stop, and when they got closer, Vermillion and his wolves recognized them, "those are the dinosaurs I saw!" he gasps, and yes these were Rajasaurus, "so that's what they look like" Kaa notes from a tree while the abelisaurs square off with one rhino challenging them, but the theropods were anything but intimidated, "what are they doing?" Alex asks, "I think they're hunting the rhino" Bagheera theorizes, "but that's suicide" Sura remarks, but Bagheera was right: the rhino attacks first, and while other predators would run away, the Rajasaurus wanted it to happen, so they split up taking the rhino by surprise, and before it could focus on either, the one on the right (a male) attacks, chomping into the rhino's neck, the rhino struggles, but it was futile and collapses when the dinosaur gave a sharp yank while crushing the windpipe, and after the rhino dies they feast, "incredible" Baloo comments having seen it all, never has there been any predator successful in hunting a rhinoceros and win, the dinosaurs were full of surprises, "did you see how they goaded the rhino into their trap?" Chil rants from his perch to Kichi sitting near him, "yeah, wouldn't wanna be on their menu" the red panda comments. Later that night, Mowgli was doing reckon with the animals when they began hearing a strange cry of distress, and fallowing it revealed a shocking and sorrowful discovery: an adolescent Rajasaurus with its right-leg caught in a jaw-trap (or as the animals call it, cold-fang). "Hey that's the juvenile Rajasaurus I saw" Sandah identifies, "that sure is awful to listen to" Akru notes on the dinosaur's cries, and Mowgli immediately goes over to help, but the dinosaur became hostile to him when he got too close, "go away!" it growls, its voice revealing it to be male, but also stunning Mowgli and his friends, "am I crazy or did it just talk?" Lala wonders, "your not crazy Lala, I heard it too" Maki answers when faint thunder was heard above, "sounds like a storm's coming" Bagheera suspects, "it's okay little one, I just wanna help you" Mowgli coos to the abelisaur, who looked skeptical but permits Mowgli to do his job, though he needed a bit of help, "let me try" Jacala offers and bites the clamp: crocodiles have the strongest jaws in the world so he should have little to no trouble, and while biting down with all his might both manage to loosen the trap and the dinosaur wiggles free, but its leg was too injured to stand up, "ow" he groans, "that doesn't look good" Mowgli notes to its battered leg, he then gets under and lifts it up, "Mowgli what are you doing?" Sandah asks concerned, "trying to get this poor fella to my truck, it's part of my job to help an injured animal and make sure it lives" Mowgli grunted when out of nowhere, a familiar distant roar was heard, "my parents" the dinosaur identifies, "oh man" Mang dreads, "okay, Bagheera, Kichi, Mang, Chil and Kaa, climb up a tree to keep watch, oh and take this" Mowgli orders and hands Bagheera a hand-held radio, "what's that?" Kichi asks interested, "it's a smaller radio humans carry with them to talk to each other when they're too far away from each other" Mowgli explains before getting back to business, "the rest of you help me with this" Mowgli directs and nobody argues. It was a struggle to get the Rajasaurus in Mowgli's truck, but they managed and once they all were aboard, Mowgli quickly drove to his hut, just when the rain started. Hathi had gone off to warn everyone. Along the way, Bacchus was patrolling the pack's territory when he spied Mowgli's truck coming and smartly backs out of the way, also hearing the dinosaur's agonized cries. "What in god's name is that noise?" he wonders. At Mowgli's hut, Rikki, Luri, Vermillion, Rahhar, Grey, Rusty, Marigold, Meshua, Jumeirah and a young man named Kamya (a buffalo herder in the village Mowgli befriended), were there waiting for Mowgli (Mowgli having asked his human-family for help in this). Eventually Meshua saw the headlights. "Here he comes" she alerts while Mowgli backs his truck up into the hut's garage a bit and everybody disembark, "mom, grandmas, grandpa, great-grandpa, you're not gonna believe this but..." Alex explains while Mowgli and his animal cohorts help the Rajasaurus out the truck, much to the five wolves', four humans' and the mongoose's shock, "no way!" Rikki exclaims, "I don't believe it, it is a dinosaur" Meshua gasps while the dinosaur looked at them in fear, "it's hurt you guys" Mowgli says while pulling out the med-table he brought here just for this purpose, Jumeirah Meshua and Kamya immediately join in while the animals made room, Rahhar felt useless: age was catching up to him and he couldn't do as much as he used to, "its leg looks broken" Jumeirah notes, especially when she touched it, causing the theropod to yelp in pain, and Jumeirah immediately withdrew, "sorry" she apologizes as Kamya gets an x-ray, "okay, there’s the metatarsals, tibia, fibula, there it is, see it? that’s a fracture, just above the epiphysis" Kamya studies, "you mean that little black line?" Alex asks, "that little black line means death for this kid: the bone won’t heal straight, so the ankle joint can’t pivot when he stands on his feet, he won’t be able to run or even walk, and a predator will pick him off without any care" Mowgli ascertains and gets to work. Meanwhile Bagheera Kaa Kichi Mang and Chil were standing guard in the tree getting drenched, but the rain was the least of their worries. "Are you sure we'll be safe up here? I mean if it's true that some dinosaurs are bigger than elephants, what difference will this make?" Chil wonders, "it was the tallest tree I saw" Bagheera maintains, and yes the tree they picked was quite tall: around nine-stories, still Chil didn't feel assured, "I hope no dinosaur is this tall" he prays, "sh listen" Kichi demands and then rustling from the jungle could be heard, looking down, they saw the trees ahead of them start to move in a tidal-wave-like fashion, which was heading their way, but luckily, it continued pass them, "I think those were the parents" Kaa suspects referring to the dinosaur, "they're headed right for Mowgli's hut" Kichi estimates, "we gotta warn them" Bagheera says, "but I can't exactly fly in the dark, even in the rain" Chil laments, "I can: us bats are all about flying in the dark" Mang informs, "then what are you waiting for? go" Kichi commands aggressively, "okay okay" Mang obeys and drops into the sky, "pushy panda" he mutters to himself while flying to Mowgli's hut, and was far enough to avoid Kichi hearing him, "I hope he makes it on time" Kaa prays as they all look on until they couldn't see Mang anymore. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter five Notes *I'm gonna pretend that boy from the man-village with the donkey Buldeo berated is Kamya, who's from the stories, is a buffalo herder and friends with Mowgli. Gallery Category:Fanfiction